The field of power electronics relates to the control and conversion of electric power. Since power may be provided and used in either direct current (DC) or alternating current (AC) formats and at differing voltage or current levels, there is a continuing need for more efficient and cost effective DC-DC converters, AC-DC converters, AC-AC converters, and DC-AC inverters. For many AC-DC, AC-AC, and DC-AC converters and inverters, a DC-DC converter is a core element in the overall system. These devices are used in electric vehicle chargers, telecom power supplies, industrial power supplies, and alternative energy conversion devices.